


Men at War

by artemis1967



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fight Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, War, Warrior Jared, warrior Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 09:17:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16060106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis1967/pseuds/artemis1967
Summary: Both are mercenaries, and one was the winner on the battlefield today. Who will win at sex?





	Men at War

**Author's Note:**

> The scenario is an alternate universe destroyed by wars, and in which battles are like those of the Middle Ages, hand to hand combat.

They are mercenaries, hired by each of the armies in battle. They don’t fight for a nation, but by whom to pay the best price. In short, they take advantage of the need for security in war zones to earn as much as possible. There is no shame in it. They are an essential part of the battle. Moreover, it’s the only reality Jensen knows.

Padalecki was the winner this time on the battlefield, but that doesn’t mean anything because they are going to fight again, and this time by sex.

The member in the middle of his legs starts to react when he thinks about the other warrior's body: broad shoulders and miles of powerful legs that can break a man's neck in seconds, apart from the tight ass made to be fucked.

Everything started with a bet a few years ago, but today it’s much more than they could imagine. It’s the post-battle tradition, violent and satisfying, and how they can get rid of all the adrenaline. It’s full of anger, strength, and pleasure.

What is most interesting about their game is that they are both dangerous and powerful, equal in ability, permitting a fair fight. There is no room for weakness or gentleness, and it’s always uncertain who will dominate the opponent. This balance of power makes the game much more exciting, forcing them to use every skill until one makes a mistake, allowing the winner to collect his prize.

The physical competition between them keeps the adrenaline high after the battle, the desire to win and subdue still latent, but now directed at sex. More marks will be added to their bodies, and they will show them proudly when it's all over.

The place for confrontation is usually far from the battlefield because it wouldn’t be wise for them to be seen together; they belong to enemy armies, after all. That's why he follows the other man from a safe distance, thanking for the fact that it's almost dark now, making it easier not to be noticed.

The place that Padalecki finds is an old abandoned church, and Jensen thinks about the irony of the situation; one more sin to be added to his list that is gigantic. It makes no difference to him, and there is no remorse or guilt. From an early age, he learned to survive in the catastrophic world in which they live and has succeeded so far. It's all that matters.

Jensen enters the church carefully. The other man is lighting some torches fixed on the walls; there is no doubt that it will be the only light available. The appearance is phantasmagoric, distorted shadows reflecting on weather-stained surfaces.

Padalecki finishes his task and turns to face his opponent. The tension between them is becoming almost palpable. The time has come.

Jensen's approach is careful, the attention focused on the other man's movements, who, however, surprises him this time by lunging forward and knocking them both down, Jensen's back hitting the floor hard. But speed is one of the characteristics of Jensen's combat, and he reacts before his opponent has time to trap him in some way. He raises his neck and headbutts Padalecki, also giving a good punch to the side of his belly, which is enough for Padalecki to get off him, both standing quickly. 

Each of them attacks and defends himself as on the battlefield. The difference is that there are no swords or mortal wounds, even though there is still blood, coming from a gash on the eyebrow and a bite on the lip; only in a much smaller quantity and without risk to life.

The notion of time is lost between punches and kicks. Jensen is pure training and instinct, both maintain a perfect alternation between dominator and subjugated. One small slip, however, and Jensen takes the opportunity, immobilizing the other man beneath him. Without wasting time, he pulls Padalecki's head by the hair, hitting it on the floor with enough force only to daze. While his opponent is a little stunned, Jensen pulls his belt off efficiently, tying both Padalecki’s wrists on his back.

The altar in front of him catches his attention, and it has the perfect height to bend and fuck the other man. If it’s to desecrate the sacred ground, he intends to do the full service.

With military efficiency, he transports Padalecki to the altar, pushing his face over it. The only resistance of his opponent suddenly silent are the movements of arms forcing the belt. 

He pulls Padalecki's pants in one rough motion, revealing the firm and round ass. The muscles in it flex, and his mouth is watering like a thirsty man in the desert, his cock already erect and ready for action.

To facilitate access, Jensen pulls the pants down to Padalecki's ankle, pushing the long legs apart. Then, with one hand, he takes the lube from the pocket of his pants, tearing it with his teeth and pouring the contents between the other man's asscheeks. It's going to be all the lubrication he's going to provide. There is no hesitation, and Jensen shoves two fingers roughly into the puckered entrance, making Padalecki yelp.

“Son of a bitch,” he curses, trying unsuccessfully to pull away from the invading fingers, the tightening grip of Jensen's left hand on the slender waist blocking the movements.

“It's not like you couldn’t deal with the pain, Padalecki.”

Pain is a constant in the kind of life they have, and Jensen knows that the other man, a few years ago, was captured and tortured for several days before being rescued. A little pain won’t kill him, and in their game there is no room for tenderness; it’s about fight, strength, dominance and merely carnal pleasure.

It's a tight fit, and the other man doesn’t respond, but Jensen can hear the grunts of pain caused by the rough treatment. He thinks of adding a third finger to make things easier for Padalecki because he knows his cock is bigger than average, changing his mind, however, when he sees the alteration in the movements of the other man's hips, who’s no longer trying to push away but searching for his fingers with greed.

The scene mesmerizes him for a moment, and he leans down for a better view. The little hairs around the rosy entrance are shining, wet with lube, and his fingers slip easily into the other man's heat. He scissors his fingers and shifts the angle, rubbing the tip of the index finger over Padalecki's prostate. Immediately, he has the reaction expected, the little hole flexing around his fingers.

“Are you going to be admiring the view, or are you going to do something about it?” Padalecki says impatiently as his ass continues to swallow Jensen's fingers.

Okay, show time. Before, however, he insults the other man, “Well, it’s not very common to see an ass so needed to be filled, and I've seen a lot of asses in my life.”

There is no care when Jensen pulls his fingers out, and he feels a little satisfaction at hearing Padalecki's groan and seeing the indignant look on the handsome face. There is still a challenge, though, and Jensen expects an answer that doesn’t come; Padalecki just faces the altar again, pushing his ass back, and presenting it to be taken. And that's what Jensen does. He unbuttons his pants, freeing his cock from its confinement and guiding it to Padalecki's ass, pressing the hard member against the furled entrance.

The first thrust is tortuously slow, and he hears the other man's groan of pain, but he doesn’t fully penetrate his opponent, giving him time to adjust to the invasion. With the second impulse, Jensen is buried to the hilt, and the wonderful constriction on his cock is almost enough to make him cum. Almost. A deep sigh and he’s the same controlled warrior ever. Jensen starts fucking Padalecki with sharp and deep thrusts. This is so intense and always taste like victory, a wave of adrenaline hitting him right on the spot and reflecting on the speed with which he moves his hips. The perfect long body is writhing on his cock, and there is an undeniable satisfaction to know that he’s the best one more time.

The silence of the abandoned church is broken by carnal sounds and moans. Padalecki's profile on the altar calls his gaze, and he can see various emotions going through it, like pain, anger, and pleasure. But all Padalecki's resistance is an act because Jensen is a witness to the willingness with which the other man gives himself over, opening his long legs to accommodate Jensen, and meeting his thrusts voluntarily.

With one hand Jensen touches Padalecki's cock, realizing that it's hard as a rock. So, he moves his hand and grabs the other man’s hair, pulling it until he can face eyes full lust.

“The third time in a row! You’re my bitch, Padalecki. I think you're enjoying this role a lot.”

“You give yourself a lot of credit, Captain.” The look that Jensen gets would be intimidating if his owner wasn’t wiggling at the end of his cock and moaning pitifully.

A constricting grip on his cock and Jensen pulls the other man into a bruising kiss, only releasing the sweet mouth when both are practically out of breath.

“Next time, we'll skip the whole confrontation and go straight to the sex, Commander,” Jensen teases, biting the other man's swollen and red lower lip.

“Don’t count on it, Ackles.” The protest is weak, at best. “You're annoying, and I didn’t come here to talk, Captain.” The little bitch is as challenging as ever, making Jensen angry and horny at the same time.

In an instant, Jensen reacts, forcing Padalecki’s face down into the altar and ramming his asshole with extreme force. It's enough to shut the other man’s smart mouth.

He enjoys the way the Commander quivers, and Jensen pulls the round ass under his hands out a little, shifting the angle to make it easier to hit the other man's prostate with every thrust.

Padalecki’s breathing is coming out in labored pants at each thrust now. And it's a view that will serve as inspiration for Jensen to masturbate until their next encounter: a man powerfully built as his opponent submitting to him and bending over an altar in a church.

He tightens his fingers around the slender waist, wanting to leave as many marks as possible. Wanting Padalecki to remember what happened between them today when looking at it in the coming days. Wanting Padalecki to remember how he had been fucked raw. Wanting the Commander to remember that Jensen was the winner once more.

Pistoning his hips in and out with more speed now, his balls start to tighten, and he knows his orgasm is near. Then, he moves one hand to the other man's cock again, which is rock-hard, stroking it in time with his impulses.

It doesn’t take long for Padalecki to reach the climax, grunting when it happens, and wetting Jensen's hand with come. The constriction of the inner walls around Jensen’s cock is unique. He pulls all the way out to be able to see the swollen hole twitching and only when the movements stop completely, Jensen slams forward again, with enough force to have Padalecki’s body colliding against the altar.

The sound that comes from the other man is something between a scream and a whimper, and Jensen resumes his thrusts fast and hard. Soon the familiar spark at the base of his spine appears, making Jensen incline his body enough to bite Padalecki’s shoulder while the orgasm rips through him hard.

This time the Commander screams, squeezing his hole around Jensen's cock again, which is releasing a reasonable quantity of come inside it. 

When Jensen finishes, he pulls out as gently as possible, knowing that his opponent's ass should be raw. But he smiles anyway, hearing the hiss and seeing the other man flexing the muscles in his ass.

Without resisting the temptation, he moves his fingers over the puffy hole, which starts to close up, come leaking out of it. In some way, it’s an intimate gesture, and he observes goosebumps forming on Padalecki's skin, but the moment of contemplation is broken by a hand holding his wrist.

“Enough, Captain.”

It’s over, and as much as Jensen doesn’t want to, he agrees, releasing the other man’s hands and moving away from him, quickly putting his cock in his pants and becoming presentable again.

The Commander's movements are slow, but Padalecki puts his clothes in place with military efficiency, and despite his efforts, it’s crystal clear that he was recently fucked. And well fucked.

A nod of both of them is all the goodbye there is going to be. There are no kisses, caresses or promises that can’t be fulfilled.

Sarcasm, however, is something they both understand and are accustomed to, being an intrinsic part of their game. And sarcasm is what Jensen uses when starts to walk away.

“Until next time, Padalecki.”

“I can’t wait, Ackles.”


End file.
